


Devil’s in the backseat

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: “Magnus… I’m pregnant.” Camille moved her shawl that was covering her body away from her stomach and showed Magnus the baby bump. From behind him, he could hear Alec asking who it was but Magnus wasn’t listening. His heart was pounding way too loudly to listen to anything else except Camille’s next words.“It’s yours.”





	Devil’s in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the fan fic that I deleted because I felt like I went in a direction that wasn’t planned and now I feel happy with how I’ve ended it. 
> 
> I’ve made it into a one chapter fic instead of multiple chapters. Just because I finished it all and couldn’t be bothered making it into multiple chapters. 
> 
> I’m so glad that people actually cared when I deleted it. Haha lol. And now it’s back!! So there you go! Enjoy!! 
> 
> Also... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 
> 
> And Shadowhunters returns next month!!! WHOOOHOOO

Magnus hummed to himself as he waited for Izzy to step out of the changing room, in the outfit she was trying out.

“Izzy?” Magnus called, absentmindedly checking his nails. He had maroon nail polish on, which matched the blouse he was currently wearing. The nail polish had been applied by Alec, the night before and it turned out he was pretty good. When he had said so, Alec merely rolled his eyes and shrugged. Muttering that he always did Izzy’s growing up.

“Yeah?” Izzy called back, her voice sounded muffled as she put on the new shirt.

“I’m thinking of asking Alec to move in with me.” Magnus continued casually. He looked around the store and could see the sails lady helping a man choose some suits. He frowned when he didn’t get an instant reply from Izzy, but almost screamed to see her suddenly standing in front of him, her shirt half undone and wearing a huge smile on her face.

“OH. MY GOD!” She shrieked, gaining attention Fromm few people standing close by. Magnus smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you think he will say yes?” Magnus asked, needing a second opinion from someone who knew Alec.

Isabelle merely gave him that look. The one that said duh. “Duh! Yes! Of course.” She shouted just incase Magnus didn’t catch on by her look. “You’ve been dating for seven months, now. It’s not too fast.” Magnus smiled, and he nodded. He felt somewhat at his ease getting Isabelle Lightwood’s opinion.

“When do you plan on asking him?” She asked, turning around and asking silently for Magnus to zip up the shirt.

“Erm… I don’t know. When the time is right. I guess.” He zipped up the shirt and stood back, smiling at Izzy through the mirror, who smiled back. “I got his key made the other day.” He continued. Izzy turned around and gave Magnus’s bicep a squeeze.

“I’m so happy for you guys. Alec deserves to be loved wholeheartedly and you are that someone.” She had tears in her eyes. “God. What am I going to do when you guys get married?” She joked, and Magnus rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

*** 

**THE** **NEXT** **WEEK**

Alec was exhausted. He had a gazillion papers to mark and lectures to plan, but his mind just didn’t seem to be working. He was a English Literature professor at NYU, he loved his job; teaching something he felt passionate about. But sometimes his job could be a bit much. But it was worth it. He loved doing what he did, shaping young minds and all that.

He was in a taxi, on his way home when he received a message. Alec smiled when he saw it was from Magnus.

 _If_ _you’re_ _on_ _your_ _way_ _home,_ _can_ _you_ _stop_ _by_ _my_ _place_ _and_ _feed_ _the_ _Chairman?_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _late_. _Need_ _to_ _finish_ off _some_ _last_ _minute_ _touches_ _and_ _the_ _little_ _devil_ _will_ _hate_ _me_ _forever_ _if_ _he_ _isn’t_ _fed_. – Mags.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly at the thought of Magnus’s cat. Chairman Meow was the most dramatic cat Alec had ever met. He suspected the Chairman got his antics from his owner, to which Magnus would never own up to. Alec replied with a thumbs up emoji, before putting his phone back into his pocket.

Magnus didn’t live far from Alec, just a couple of streets away from Alec’s apartment hence the reason Magnus asked him of the favour. Alec smiled to himself at the thought of how domestic they had become. Chairman Meow was as much Alec’s cat as he was Magnus’s. He had no idea when they had become this domestic but he knew he liked it.

He paid the taxi driver and let himself in to Magnus’s apartment as Magnus always hid a key underneath the mat outside his door – to which Alec always told off the other man for doing so, since this was New York and anyone could come in. The Chairman ran towards Alec and snuggled into his leg, asking to be picked up. Alec gave in because how could he not? The Chairman was just too cute. He started to purr in Alec’s arms, making Alec roll his eyes because the cat was such an attention seeker. But Alec couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed since the small tabby cat was just too cute.

Alec gave food to the cat, and kissed him on his fluffy head. He was about to go, when he received a message from Magnus.

 _Almost_ _home_. _Are_ _you_ _still_ _at_ _mine?_ – Mags

 _Yeah_ – Alexander.

 _Great_. _Stay_ _over?_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _ask_ _you_ _something._ – Mags

Alec wondered what Magnus had to ask, before shrugging his shoulders and replying with an _okay_. He had the papers he was supposed to mark with him anyway, so he could mark them at Magnus’s, he thought.

During the time it took Magnus to arrive home, Alec had marked almost half of the pile of papers. He sighed a relieved sigh every time he completed one and moved onto another, as it meant he was getting closer to the end. Chairman Meow was staring at him from the other sofa, his eyes following his every move.

He heard the familiar noise of the main door unlocking and turned his head to see Magnus stepping in, holding take out in his hand.

“You hungry for Italian?” He asked as a form of greeting. Alec nodded eagerly and stood up to greet his boyfriend properly.

“Hey.” He whispered, after they broke apart from their sweet kiss. Alec rubbed his nose with Magnus’s giving him eskimo kisses because he knew how much Magnus loved them, claiming that they tickled. As expected, Magnus giggled and tried to move away, before returning the greeting.

“Hey… I missed you.”

Before Alec could reply the Chairman came running towards the happy couple and nudged Magnus’s leg. Magnus looked down and picked the cat up, kissing him on his head.

“And I missed you too.” Magnus added, causing Alec to shake his head in fondness.

“Come on let’s eat.” Alec said and led his boyfriend towards the kitchen, where he took out the food and set it out on the breakfast bar.

“So how was work?” Alec asked. They always asked each other how their day went, it was a way to relieve any pent up frustration or stress through talking. Of course, they did do that other ways too…

“It was good. We’ve finally finished this months magazine and it will be published by Friday.” Magnus’s eyes gleamed with happiness when he talked about his magazine. Magnus was the owner and the CEO of _BANE_ , which was _the_ fashion magazine that had everyone talking.

“Isabelle looked so good on the front page.” Magnus continued and Alec beamed proudly. Isabelle was one of Magnus’s models, and Alec couldn’t be more proud as he watched his sister go from trying and failing to be a lawyer, like their parents, to now doing what she loved.

“Of course she did. She’s Izzy.” Alec replied, and Magnus nodded, feeling proud of his best friend.

It was through Izzy that they had met. Izzy had had an interview with Magnus as his personal assistant, and she had taken Alec with her for moral support. Since then Magnus and Alec were always meant to be. It was a month in to her P.A job that Magnus needed a model asap and Alec recommended Izzy, to whom Magnus agreed. After that Magnus decided that Izzy suited being a model more than a P.A, which had Izzy nearly fainting the first time Magnus had told her. He chuckled at the memory and Alec knew exactly what he was thinking about, as he was thinking it too.

They moved to sit on the breakfast bar where they chatted about anything and everything, until Alec remembered he was supposed to scold Magnus about leaving his key outside again. Magnus’s eyes lit up at the mention of keys and he smiled brightly.

“Oh that reminds me. I have to ask you something.” He stood up and went to get something out of his coat pocket.

Alec looked at him confused. Magnus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a rapid knock on the door. He sighed in frustration and walked to the door, not bothering to check who it was. Meanwhile, Alec busied himself in picking up their empty cartons of take out and throwing it in the bin.

“Magnus.”

Magnus immediately stiffened as he saw who it was, his eyes wide.

“Camille.” He spat out. 

“Magnus… I’m pregnant.” Camille moved her shawl that was covering her body away from her stomach and showed Magnus the baby bump. From behind him, he could hear Alec asking who it was but Magnus wasn’t listening. His heart was pounding way too loudly to listen to anything else except Camille’s next words.

“It’s yours.”

—

Alec frowned when Magnus didn’t answer his question. As he walked out of the kitchen and towards Magnus, he saw a woman standing there and Alec’s confusion merely grew.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice rising at the end in unsureness. Unsure of what he was walking into.

“It’s yours.” Alec heard the woman say, her icy blue eyes piercing into Magnus’s shocked ones. Alec’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

He gently placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder, causing the other man to flinch. All the colour had drained from Magnus’s face, his eyes wide and back stiff. Alec turned to look at the woman and noticed her overgrown stomach, and his heart started to race as he pieced everything together.

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Alec asked, taking over since Magnus had seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

“My name is Camille. I am Magnus’s ex girlfriend.”

Alec nodded slowly as he knew of the infamous Camille. It was five months into their relationship when they had had the awkward ex talk.

“I’m Alec. Magnus’s boyfriend.” Alec greeted, deciding to lead the conversation somewhere other than silence. Camille’s perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at the word ‘boyfriend.’ But she didn’t say anything, merely shook Alec’s outstretched hand.

“I was just telling Magnus that I am pregnant and it is his child.” She held a look in her eyes, something that didn’t feel right to Alec. Alec nodded slowly before pulling his hand back. Hearing the words made Alec’s conclusion correct and he felt numbness settle in the pit of his stomach. He felt something, a voice, at the back of his mind telling him that something wasn’t right. But he pushed that away, trying to be there for Magnus.

“Why don’t you come inside?” He gently manoeuvred Magnus to the sofa with Camille behind them. Magnus was still quiet, his eyes wide and he now clutched Alec’s hand in his and from the looks of it, he didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.

At first there was an awkward silence, until Alec leaned forward and sighed.

“How far are you?” He asked, trying to make sense of this all.

“Eight months.” Camille replied. Alec nodded and looked at Magnus who also shared a look with him. Alec mentally calculated the timing and realised that the baby must have been conceived before Magnus and Alec started dating, as they had only been dating for seven months. Even though he didn’t doubt Magnus for a second, it felt nice to have the reassurance that Magnus didn’t cheat.

“Why are you coming to me now?” Magnus finally spoke, his voice steady but he still clutched Alec’s hand tightly. Camille straightened in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

“Because I only have a month left until this baby is born and I thought you’d want to know.” She replied, her eyes flickering from Magnus to Alec.

“Have… Have you found out the gender of the baby?” He asked, stuttering slightly. Alec squeezed his hand tighter. Because no matter how bizarre this situation was, no matter how it could lead to difficulties in the future, this was about Magnus and Alec was here for Magnus.

No matter what. Alec told himself.

Camille nodded.

“It’s a boy.” She replied. No one knew what to say after that, the silence was loud enough. Not to mention the thoughts swirling inside both Alec’s and Magnus’s heads.

Alec was about to stand up and ask her if she wanted anything to eat or to drink, when Camille stood up.

“I should get going.” She said. “I just wanted to tell you. Thought you should know. And if you want to be part of the baby’s life… then let me know.” And with that she let herself out.

They stayed silent, neither knowing how to start a conversation. Alec opened and closed his mouth several times before he sighed. Magnus turned around to look at him.

“What do you think?” He asked, his voice sounded weary. He suddenly looked like he hadn’t slept for weeks.

“What do I think?” Alec asked, not sure what Magnus was really asking.

Magnus nodded.

Alec let out a breath. “Magnus. This isn’t my decision to make. It’s yours. And just know that whether or not you want to be part of the baby’s life, I am here for you. Okay?” Alec took Magnus’s other hand and gave them both a squeeze. Magnus slowly nodded and moved closer to Alec, silently asking for Alec to embrace him in one of his bear hugs. Alec immediately opened his arms and let Magnus settle against his chest. They say there for a while, in silence, until Alec decided it was time for bed.

***  
**TWO** **WEEKS** **LATER**

Things had been going surprisingly well. Their relationship was just as it used to be since Camille told them the news. Which Alec thought was a good thing. Magnus and Camille would go out to eat every other day and talk about the baby and Magnus would tell Alec everything they discussed with excitement in his eyes. Alec mirrored the excitement and loved how happy Magnus got when they talked about the baby.

But he should have known that soon enough everything would turn to shit. It wasn’t even Magnus who started it all. It was Izzy.

He was at her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Simon. They were having one of their movie nights, except it wasn’t at night. Izzy was going on about the new top she had gotten with Magnus a couple of weeks ago and about her cover on the new _BANE_ magazine, when it slipped out.

“And he told me he wanted to ask Alec to move in…” Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said, before she immediately shut up. Alec turned to look at her slowly, his heart was practically in his throat.

“What?” Alec asked, his eyes searching Izzy’s who was trying to come up with something that would cover up what she has just blurted out, before realising she couldn’t do anything now. Alec had heard. Izzy sighed. Simon quietly stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving the siblings alone.

“He has been planning it for ages. But he couldn’t because of Camille and the baby. So we were talking the other day and he said he needs to ask you about the whole moving in thing.”

“M-Magnus wants to live with me?” He asked, a small smile growing on his face. Izzy smiled back, nodding eagerly.

“But don’t tell him I told you. Pretend to act surprised okay? He will kill me if he finds out I ruined the surprise.” She added.

“You and your big mouth.” Simon walked back into the living room and kissing Izzy on the cheek, who shot him a glare.

“I’m kidding.” Simon added. Alec muffled his laugh into his hand, pretending he was coughing.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see it was Magnus.  
“Speak of the devil.” Alec looked at Izzy, before opening the message.

 _Hey_ _darling_. _Can_ _you_ _come_ _over_ _when_ _your_ _done_ _with_ _your_ _movie_? _I_ _need_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _you_. – Mags. 

Alec grinned and showed the message to Izzy who squealed, so loud that Simon had to cover his ears.

“Go! Your man is waiting. You better call me and tell me everything!” Izzy urged and Alec nodded. He reached for his jacket and walked out of the door, but not before hearing Izzy shout, “Have fun!”

*** 

Alec walked up the stairs with a huge smile on his face. He knocked on the door and and wasn’t even angry at Magnus when he found that the door was open. He merely rolled his eyes and walked in.

“Magnus?” He called.

Magnus came out of the kitchen, with Camille in tow. Alec frowned at the sight of her but tried not to show it too much.

“Alexander!” Magnus greeted and leaned in for a kiss, to which Alec happily kissed back. But he couldn’t shake off the annoying feeling at the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

Magnus led him to sit on the sofa, and turned to face him. “Alec… so… Me and Camille were talking and… - ”

“I’m moving in!” Camille interrupted, wearing a huge smile on her face.

“Hey I thought I was supposed to tell him.” Magnus said, feigning annoyance.

Camille shrugged. “I’m sorry darling. I couldn’t help it.”

Alec froze. His face drained of colour and his heart fell as he actually felt the exact moment his heart registered what had been said. He tried not to show it though. For Magnus’s sake. But he pulled his hands away from where Magnus was holding them, catching Magnus’s attention.

“Darling?” Magnus spoke, trying to gain Alec’s attention. Magnus’s eyebrows knitted up in confusion.

“Hmm?” Alec replied.

“You okay?” Magnus asked, concern written on his face.

Alec nodded rapidly, albeit a little too fast.

“Y-yeah… I’m f-fine. Why… why wouldn’t I be?” He rushed out.

Magnus nodded, not noticing Alec’s stutter which hurt as Magnus knew that Alec only stuttered when he was extremely uncomfortable, around strangers or when Alec was lying. 

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. “Why… why…?” He rasped out. 

“Basically, because I want to be in the baby’s life and Camille will be due in a few weeks, we figured why not? It will just be until the baby arrives and then Camille will get her own apartment in this building.” Magnus explained, but Alec wasn’t hearing any of the words. He was still stuck on the part where _Camille_ was moving in. Where _Camille_ was taking his spot at moving in.

Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe. But he also felt like he was being selfish. This wasn’t about him. This would make it easier for them and for the baby. Alec told himself. He forced a smile on his face and congratulated them. Magnus looked so happy, his eyes shining brightly and Alec knew he couldn’t take that happiness away from him by being selfish.

“I’m so happy for you. You’re going to be a great father!” Alec exclaimed, and Magnus smiled brightly. Alec remembered the time when they were having one of their pillow talks and Magnus had let it slip that he wanted children one day.

He turned to look at Camille, only to see her glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. Alec’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and was about to ask her if she was okay when Magnus stood up.

“Right!” He clapped his hands. “We need to get your stuff in here, only need your clothes and emergency baby things right? Since you will only be here for two weeks or so.” Camille nodded and stood up too, following Magnus into one of the guest rooms.

Alec remained seated. His heart hurt as he felt left out, as if he was intruding. But he tried to push those feelings down. It was the least he could do for Magnus. For his boyfriend, who he loved so very much. It was only for a couple of weeks right?

 **THE** **NEXT** **MORNING**

“Alec! You didn’t call me yesterday. How did it go?” Izzy screeched into the phone as soon as Alec picked up. He sighed. It was really early.

“Izzy how can you have so much energy at this time of day?” He asked. He could practically hear his little sister rolling her eyes.

“Come on big brother. Tell me everything!” She urged, ignoring his question.

Alec sighed again, before replying. “It didn’t go.”

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked, and Alec knew she was frowning.

“He called me over to tell me that Camille is moving in.”

“What!” She yelled and Alec literally had to move the phone away from his ear.

“But it’s fine. It’s only till the baby arrives. It’s because Magnus wants to be part of the baby’s life.” Alec added in a haste.

“Alec that’s –”

What ever she was going to say was interrupted by a crash in the background. Followed by Simon’s panicked voice. “I’m sorry!”

Alec rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed himself. He heard Izzy sigh.

“Alec I got to go. Simon has made a mess in the kitchen… again… But we need to talk about this okay?” She said and Alec nodded whilst muttering an “okay,” before hanging up.

 **THE** **NEXT** **DAY**

Alec walked up the stairs to his boyfriend’s apartment and quickly let himself in. He and Magnus had a date planned after what felt like ages.

“ – And he just won’t leave me alone… I tried to tell him that he isn’t the father. I d- did a paternity test and it said you are the father.” Alec heard a voice crying in the kitchen. He followed it and his eyes widened at what he saw. Camille was sat in Magnus’s lap, as they sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, and she was crying into his neck. Magnus was patting her back and trying to soothe her.

“Hey. It’s going to be okay. You can stay here for as long as you want okay? And if he tries to contact you again we will call the police okay?” Magnus whispered.

Alec stood frozen, the other two hadn’t seemed to realise he was in the room, until Magnus’s eyes wondered over to where Alec was standing and how own eyes widened.

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed out, sounding surprised to see his boyfriend. Camille moved away from Magnus’s neck but didn’t get off of his lap and in that moment Alec wanted to punch the small smile off of her face.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, and the question was like a punch to Alec’s gut. 

“I… Er… we… have a date.” Alec replied, trying his hardest to not let his voice break. He knew Magnus had forgotten as he clearly didn’t look anywhere ready as he normally did for their dates. Magnus stiffened and his eyes widened further, his eyes flickered to the clock.

“Oh Alec… I completely forgot.” He replied, and Alec nodded, as he already figured that much out. 

“What’s going on here?” Alec asked, knowing he will probably not like the answer.

“Oh I was just telling Camille that she can stay here as long as she wants to.” Magnus replied, casually.

“Oh.” Alec whispered. Not bothering to fake at sounding jolly.

Camille stood up and kissed Magnus on the cheek and Alec swore he saw her smirk in his direction, before going into the guest room that was now hers. Jealousy settled inside Alec and he hated it. Magnus was watching Alec, who was playing with the loose thread on his jumper.

“Darling are you okay?” Magnus asked, moving closer to Alec.

Alec looked at him in disbelief. “So our date is cancelled?” Alec asked instead of answering his question.

Magnus sighed. “I’m sorry Alec. Camille needs me.” He replied.

Alec swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded slowly.

 _What_ _about_ _me?_ _Don’t_ _I_ _need_ _you?_ He wanted to scream at him. But the other voice inside his head stopped him. The one that was telling him he was being selfish. So Alec nodded again and took a step back. 

“Why? What was she saying?” Alec asked. It was the last thing he wanted to know, but he felt as if he had to know. 

“Someone has been stalking her. She’s scared for the baby.” Magnus replied. Alec nodded. He felt as if he was being too harsh on Magnus. So Alec sighed and nodded again. 

“I just remembered. I have a lot of papers to mark. I’m going to go home.” Alec rushed out, hoping that Magnus would tell him to wait, tell him that they could still have their date. But that didn’t happen. 

Magnus merely nodded and smiled a small smile. It didn’t reach his eyes, Alec noted.

“Okay darling.”

—

After a week of having very little contact, they finally made time for their date. It was close to Magnus’s apartment, so he could rush home if anything happened with Camille, at the small coffee shop called Takis. They hadn’t been here since their first date which is why Alec was smiling so much as the place brought back happy memories.

“Remember when we first came here? How shy and awkward we were.” Alec said, chuckling at the fond memory. Magnus smiled and reached for Alec’s hand.

“Yeah… you were so nervous.” He replied, his eyes shining with laughter.

“Hey! You were too.” Alec narrowed his eyes playfully and raised an eyebrow.

Magnus grinned and stuck his tongue out in reply, making Alec roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s weirdness.

It was in the middle of their date, when things started to go downhill. They were sharing a plate of fries when Magnus spotted a woman holding a newborn, sat at the table next to theirs. The baby was crying and when the woman saw Magnus looking she smiled and rolled her eyes fondly at the baby.

“They can be a handful.” She said and Magnus chuckled. Alec stopped eating and turned to look at the women.

“Do you have kids?” The woman asked and Magnus smiled.

“No but we’re expecting.” He replied. The woman’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Oh! Are you adopting or… surrogating?” She asked.

Magnus blinked at her before smiling kindly. “Oh no. Me and my boyfriend are not expecting the child. I’m having the child with my ex girlfriend.” He explained, not sparing Alec a look. “It’s complicated.” He rolled his eyes.

Alec blushed in embarrassment and sunk lower in his seat. The woman nodded and smiled, although her smile wasn’t as bright as it was at the start.  
“Well have you thought of names?” She asked.

Much to Alec’s surprise, Magnus nodded.

“Yeah… but we’ve decided not to tell anyone yet.” He smirked and the woman nodded in understanding. Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes. He was his boyfriend. Surely Alec had the right to know the name? If not that then at least know the fact that Magnus and Camille had thought of one. But Magnus hadn’t even mentioned that he was even thinking of one.

Suddenly, Alec didn’t feel like sitting there and feeling like a third-wheel which was all he was feeling recently. He knew if he simply walked out, Magnus would know that something was wrong and then he would find out about Alec’s selfish thoughts. So Alec excused himself, pretending he needed to pee and politely smiled at the woman, before walking into the café toilets.

He splashed cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he wasn’t being fair. He needed to be there for Magnus. Even if it meant feeling like a third wheel in his own relationship. It didn’t matter. Right?

After feeling somewhat okay, Alec walked out but stopped abruptly when he saw Camille had now taken his seat.

 _When_ _did_ _she_ _come_ _in?_ Alec thought. 

She and Magnus were laughing with the woman Magnus was talking to before. Alec felt like an intruder, watching them, so he decided it would be best to leave them to it. He texted a quick text to Magnus about how he wasn’t feeling well, before running out of the café and to his apartment, which wasn’t too far. He didn’t expect Magnus to read it and reply. Not anytime soon anyway.

*** 

It was later that evening, when Jace found him. He was sat in a bar drinking alone. Alec hadn’t replied to any of the texts Magnus had sent, hadn’t even opened them. He merely drank and stared into the wall with the random stains on.

“How do you find me?” Alec asked in a form of greeting.

Jace took out his phone and showed him the _find_ _my_ _friend_ app that he and Izzy had downloaded and forced Alec to download a few years ago.

“Izzy told me to look for you. She said you didn’t reply to her texts.” Jace sat down and ordered himself a beer before turning to look at Alec.  
“So… what’s up?” He asked.

Alec looked at his phone and watched it light up with Magnus’s name on the screen. Jace raised an eyebrow, when Alec made no move to read the message.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked.

“You have no idea.” Alec scoffed, drowning his remaining drink in one go. He held his finger up for a refill, before Jace stopped him.

“Okay. What ever it is, getting drunk won’t solve anything.” Jace scolded and Alec scowled, but didn’t argue.

“Is this about the baby thing?” Jace asked, hesitantly. Alec stiffened and Jace almost smiled at the fact that he knew his best friend so well.

“Camille is just so…” Alec trailed off, not knowing which word was mean enough to settle on.

“I’ll help you.” Jace randomly but in.

“What?” Alec asked, his alcohol-filled mind being slow.

“Camille was a total sneaky bitch when Magnus used to date her. Trust me I remember.” Jace explained. He and Camille went to the same university, which is where Jace had met Magnus. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she is lying about this whole thing and the baby isn’t even Magnus’s.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “You really think she would do… that?” He asked, in shock. That sounded so horrible.

Jace shrugged. 

“I don’t know. But as I said before I will help you find out.” Jace smirked at Alec and the raven headed boy felt his mood lift.

“What’s the harm in trying right? I mean if Magnus is the father, then we already knew that.” Alec added and Jace nodded eagerly.

“Let’s call it… Operation Daddy.” Jace added and giggled when he saw the horrified look on Alec’s face.

“Eww. Nooo!” Alec complained and Jace burst out in more laughter. Pretty soon Alec was joining him until they were both laughing hard and clutching their stomachs.

*** 

“Okay so. What do we know about this pregnancy?” Jace asked. They were over at Alec’s apartment. “Erm… she is eight months pregnant. Meaning the baby was conceived before Magnus and I started dating.” Alec replied, and Jace nodded along.

“Okay. Do you recall Magnus telling you when he and Camille broke up?” Jace asked. Alec thought hard. He remembered their ex talk as Magnus told him about Camille. It had been awkward at first but Alec liked to think it was the beginning of the, strengthening their relationship.

**Flashback**

“She was the first person I loved. We dated for three years, when I found her cheating on me.” Magnus whispered. He had his head tucked into Alec’s neck as they lay in bed. “I came home one night after work, planning on surprising her with a gift. But… I found her in bed with another guy.” Alec gently played with Magnus’s hair and kissed him on his forehead.

“Magnus… I want you to know that I would never cheat on you. I love you too much.” He whispered.

Magnus smiled. “I love you too. And I know. You’re different. And for the record I would never cheat too.” He replied, before they settled down for sleep.

- 

Alec was brought back to the present when Jace started to click his fingers in front of Alec’s face, who gave the blonde a glare.

“Magnus said she cheated on him which is why they broke up.”

“So what if the other guy is the baby daddy?” Jace asked.  
Alec merely shrugged his shoulders.

“Hmmm… we need to investigate further. We need Izzy.” Jace added. Alec rolled his eyes.

*** 

They told Izzy everything and of course she was on board with their plan. After she yelled at Alec for not telling her sooner about how he felt.

“We need to get them to do a paternal test.” Jace said but Alec shook his head.

“She said she already did and Magnus is the father.” Alec replied.

Jace raised an eyebrow. “So? She could be lying.” He argued.

“We can’t just go up to them and demand for them to take the test.” Izzy added.

“So what then?” Jace asked.

Izzy smiled. “I know just the person.”

*** 

“So why are we having an appointment again? We just had one the other day.” Camille asked Magnus as he drove them to the hospital.

“I know. But Cat said, she needs to check if the baby is healthy… she said there was a mix up in the files which stated the results of the health of the baby from the last appointment.” Magnus replied, smiling at Camille. Although his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey… I’m sure Alec is just busy.” Camille reassured him, holding the hand that wasn’t driving.

Magnus gave her a wobbly smile. “Yeah.” He replied. If he was being honest with himself, Magnus knew why Alec was being distant. Lately, because of the arrival of Camille, Magnus had realised how he and Alec had drifted apart. And the thought of losing Alec, scared him so much. But he didn’t know how to fix it. 

“Can I tell you something?” She asked. Magnus nodded, albeit hesitantly.

“I think he isn’t good for you.” She stated, rather nonchalantly.

Magnus’s eyes widened and he turned to look at her with shock. “What?” He asked.

“I mean he left you when you were on a date with only a text. And he hasn’t replied ever since to your texts.” Camille added.

Camille made it sound like it had been days since Alec hadn’t talked to him, when it had only been a day. Magnus glared at her before turning his attention back on the road.

“I think you need to stop sticking your nose into places where it doesn’t belong.” Magnus replied.

For the rest of the way, they drove in silence.

 **THE** **NEXT** **DAY**

Cat knocked onto Alec’s door with a short tap and looked down at the envelope in her hands, nervously fiddling with it. Alec opened the door and smiled at Cat, letting her walk in. Jace and Izzy were sat in the living room, but stood up when they saw her walk in.

“Well?” Jace asked.

Cat wordlessly handed the envelope over to Alec, whose hands shook as he opened it.

“The results are in there.” Cat whispered. “I haven’t looked at it yet.”

Alec slowly took the envelope from her and stared at it but made no move to open it. 

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Izzy asked. 

Alec shook his head. “This is something Magnus needs to open himself. Even if… even if it proves that he is the father. It’s only fair to him.”

“Are… are you sure?” Jace asked.

Alec nodded firmly.  
—

Alec let out a deep breath before he raised his hand to knock on the door. He remembered the time when he could just find the key under the welcome mat and let himself in.

Had that really just been a couple of weeks ago? It felt like more time had passed.

Alec straightened when he heard footsteps come towards the door and he barely had time to prepare himself before Magnus was stood in front of him. He looked beautiful. His face was bare of makeup and he had a towel wrapped around his head, meaning he had just stepped out of the shower. Magnus’s eyes widened when he saw it was Alec, and his mouth opening before closing again. Alec took another deep breath and licked his dry lips.

“Hey.” He whispered. His voice coming out raw.

“Hi.” Magnus replied, mirroring Alec’s voice. When Magnus made no move to open the door further, to let Alec in, Alec took a small step forward. 

“Can… can I come in?” He hesitantly asked.  
  
Magnus slowly nodded, before stepping aside and letting Alec come in. Alec looked around, for any signs of Camille and smiled a small smile when he didn’t find any. As if Magnus was reading his thoughts, Magnus spoke.  
“Camille has gone to a friend’s house.”

Alec nodded and walked toward one of the sofas, but didn’t sit down.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked. Alec slowly turned around, now facing him. Magnus had his arms crossed across his chest, his go to defensive move so he wouldn’t look vulnerable. Alec gave him a tight lipped smile and raised his left eyebrow.

“There was a time where I was welcome here.” Alec replied. Saying the words hurt. And from the face Magnus pulled, it seemed like it hurt him too. 

“Alec… of course you’re still welcome here.” He whispered, taking a step forward before stoping himself.

“Magnus… What has happened to us?” Alec asked. After Cat delivered the envelope, Alec had thought hard. He had decided that he was going to talk it out with Magnus, tell him everything.

Magnus let out a sigh and walked to the other sofa, dropping himself onto it. “Alec… I don’t know.”

Alec scoffed. “You don’t know?”

Magnus looked at him with annoyance. “Yes. I don’t know! I don’t know where we went wrong.” He glared at Alec, now standing up again.

“We went wrong the second you decided to pull Camille back into your life.” Alec stated. “Look Magnus. I didn’t come here to fight. I came here to… to…” He cut himself off. “Magnus… I can’t live without you. And ever since Camille walked into our lives we have drifted apart.” He took a step closer to Magnus but stopped himself.

“When Camille said she was pregnant with your baby, my first thought was how happy I was for you. You would get to be a father. Something you always wanted. I mean…I figured one day it would be with me. But… but you got a chance before we could get to that point and I was happy for you.” Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “But then… you decided to treat me like a third wheel, in our own relationship. Started to miss our dates to… to hang out with her.”

“She is the mother of my child.” Magnus’s interrupted.

“Yeah… well… I am your boyfriend!” Alec yelled, his eyes wide. “I understood that she needed you, or rather your baby needed you. But… but don’t I need you? Aren’t I important to you?”

“Of course you are.” Magnus whispered, eyes filling up with tears.

“Well…you have a funny way of showing it.” Alec replied. He took a deep breath before taking out the envelope. Magnus’s eyebrows scrunched as he did. 

“What’s that?” He asked.

Alec licked his lips. “It’s the paternity results for the baby.” He watched Magnus’s face turn from hurt and confusion to anger.

“Why do you have those results?” He asked, his voice suddenly cold.

“Magnus. You once told me how Camille cheated on you and you could never trust her again. You told me how much it hurt to think of how she betrayed you.” He took a hesitant step toward Magnus. “I had to know.”

“Had to know what?” Magnus asked.

“Had to know if she was telling he truth about you being the father or not.” Alec replied. “I asked Cat to take the results, privately. Magnus… I’m sorry I went behind your back but I had to know if she was playing you or not. Playing us…. Or not.”

“What does… what does it say?” Magnus asked, his voice so quiet. Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

Alec took another step closer. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to look at it before you.”

Magnus closed his eyes, and Alec watched his tears fall. “Give me it.”

Alec hesitated but complied and slowly handed over the envelope.  
It felt like a few seconds drag into hours, as Magnus ripped open the envelope and his eyes darted from side to side as he read the words.

“Well?” Alec asked, slowly. Magnus closed his eyes once again. The letter slipping from his hands before he too fell to the ground. However, before he could hit the ground, Alec was there to catch him. They bit sunk to their knees and Magnus clutched to Alec’s shirt, sobbing into his shirt. Alec sighed and buried his face in Magnus’s hair. He didn’t need to look at the results to know what it said.

Alec merely held Magnus, gently rocking him.

*** 

Camille smiled to herself as she walked home. It had been a good day. It was nice catching up with her friend and gossiping about how much of an idiot Magnus was. Her friends had laughed and told her how amazing she was. Camille knew she was. Didn’t need her friends telling her so. But the reminder was always nice.

She hummed to herself, as she walked out of the elevator and toward Magnus’s apartment door. She was about to place the key into the key hole when the door opened, making her startle.

Her face changed even further when she saw it was Alec who was opening the door.

“Alec.” She seethed.

“Camille.” Alec replied. His voice calm.

Camille sauntered inside, giving Alec a dirty look. “Where’s Magnus?” She asked, looking around, before facing Alec.

“Magnus is in his room asleep.” Alec replied. “And you are going back to the dirt hold you came from.”

“Excuse me?” She spluttered.

“You heard me.” Alec replied. He stepped aside to show Camille’s bags behind him. “Your things are all packed up. It’s time you left.”

“What is the meaning of this? Where’s Magnus? Does he know his boy toy is doing this behind his back?” She asked, smirking.

Alec opened his mouth to reply but another voice beat him to it.

“I do.” 

Magnus walked into the living room, his face held high. He had his make up on now, and he looked as if he hadn’t just woken up, or had cried into Alec ‘s arms before that. Alec smiled to himself at how Magnus was presenting himself. Alec had learnt by now that showing people like Camille your vulnerabilities, made them feed on them more.

“Magnus. Sweetie. What are you doing?” Camille asked.

“I am doing something I should have done the moment you stood on my doorstep… seeing you for what you are. A liar.” Magnus replied. Alec slowly walked toward him and stood beside him. Showing Camille how they were united.  
“I know you’ve been lying to me about that child being mine.” Magnus’s added.

Camille’s glare shifted to Alec. “This is your fault!” She yelled and took a step toward them. Alec took a step toward her, putting Magnus slightly behind him and protecting him for whatever Camille was about to do.

“You are a sick person. Camille. Lying to some one like this. Just what did you want to gain from this?” Alec asked, his eyes wide.

Camille took a step back and pointed to her baby. “I can’t deal with this on my own! What am I supposed to do with it?” She yelled. “It was a mistake. And now I have to live with it on my own? I… I planned on leaving it with you once the baby was born. I can’t be a mother.” She rubbed a hand across her face before she took another step back.

Before Magnus and Alec could say anything else, she threw them another glare, took her bags and left.

—

Alec couldn’t help but think how he felt sorry for that innocent life she carried. It wasn’t the baby’s fault that he will have a mother who wasn’t capable of love.

“What do you think she will do?” Magnus asked, breaking the silence. After Camille had left, slamming the door as she went, the loft had been quiet as neither knew what to say, both processing what has just happened.

“I don’t know.” Alec replied, honestly.

 **THREE** **WEEKS** **LATER**

Magnus hummed to himself as he rode the elevator to the loft. He smiled at the thought of who would be waiting for him. He had asked Alec to move in a week after every thing had happened. Alec wouldn’t leave Magnus’s side after the incident – they were calling it – and Magnus felt like that would be the perfect excuse to ask Alec to move it. He had worried Alec would say no, based on everything that had happened between them. But Alec had grinned so wide that it was contagious and soon had Magnus grinning too as he said yes, many times that night. These past few weeks, they spend mending their relationship and getting to where they once were. Magnus would argue, they were perhaps even stronger. He believed they had faced an obstacle and had come through to the other side, faces smiling and hands gripped tightly together.

Magnus slid the key into the key hole and gently pushed open the door.

“Honey I’m home!” He yelled and chuckled to himself. Every time he said that it would make Alec smile and yell some sassy comment back. Magnus took off his shoes and coat, and frowned when he heard no sassy comment back.

Magnus walked further into the apartment and froze as he saw Alec sat on the sofa.

Alec was holding a baby.

“Alexander?” Magnus hesitantly asked.

Alec’s back stiffened and he slowly turned to look at Magnus.  
“Magnus. Come here.” He whispered.

Magnus slowly walked toward his boyfriend and sat beside him, still shocked at the sight before him.

“She had her baby.” Alec whispered. Magnus didn’t need him to clarify who he was talking about. Alec reached for a note on the coffee table and wordlessly gave it to Magnus.

 _Who_ _could_ _ever_ _love_ _it?_

“She left the baby and the note… on our doorstep.” Alec explained. “I think it was just minutes after I got home… I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it… I saw.” He gestured to the baby.

Magnus swallowed down a lump and licked his dry lips.

“What do we do?” He asked. He watched Alec smile down at the baby as the baby grabbed onto one of Alec’s fingers in his whole tiny hand.

“Magnus. I wasn’t lying before when I said you would make a great father.” Alec whispered. 

Magnus froze. “You mean… you want to… keep him?” He asked. 

“What other choice do we have? Send him into the care system?” Alec replied. “Magnus you know from experience how bad it is in there.”

Magnus nodded. Alec had a point.

“Also… this baby has already gone through enough. Having Camille as a mother. We have the chance to cherish him and give him the love that Camille wouldn’t have been able to do. He deserves to feel safe and loved.” Alec whispered, looking down at the baby.

Magnus shifted closer to Alec. “You’re sure about this?” He asked, tilting Alec’s head upwards so they had eye contact.

Alec nodded. “Yes.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “Only if you want to, too.”

Magnus stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking it over. He knew that Alec was right. Sending this baby out into the system would just haunt them for life. This baby needed them.

“Okay.” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah?” Alec asked, a smile on his lips. 

“Yeah.” Magnus replied, nodding and smiling too. 

“But… do you think we’re ready?” Magnus asked.

Alec smiled and nodded. “Yes. We will just deal with it like how we deal with everything.” He took Magnus’s hand with the one he wasn’t using to hold the baby. “Together.”

Magnus nodded. He looked down at the baby and gestured to Alec that he wanted to hold him. Alec smiled and gently placed the baby into Magnus’s arms.

“What are we gonna name him?” Magnus asked.

“Well… I was thinking…” Alec began. “How about Max?”

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

Max had been Alec’s little brother who had died too young, after a drunk driver had skipped a light and run Max over.

“That would be a lovely name.” Magnus replied. Giving Alec’s hands a squeeze.

They both looked down at Max and smiled. “Welcome to the family. Max Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus whispered, as he settled into Alec’s chest. Alec’s arm wrapping around Magnus’s shoulders and the baby gently cocooned in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!! Tell me how it was!!!


End file.
